


Tea and Cookies (Ciel Phantomhive x Female! Reader)

by Animebaby00



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cookies, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tea, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebaby00/pseuds/Animebaby00
Summary: Y/N, the newest maid at the Phantomhive manor, adds a little something extra to Ciel's afternoon tea to hopefully brighten his mood.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Reader, Ciel Phantomhive/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Tea and Cookies (Ciel Phantomhive x Female! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone !
> 
> Got a little something different for you this time. Don't worry, I'm still planning the last chapter of TMLO but I finished this little one shot and really wanted to publish it. 
> 
> Enjoy some Ciel Phantomhive with a Female! Reader !

Stoic. Firm. Serious.

That's how the young master was portrayed to almost everyone. 

Punctual. Proper. Dedicated to his work. A human being with a perfect attitude that never faltered for anything.

But Y/N, she's noticed things that others haven't.

She had seen the small, underlying blush on his cheeks when embarrassed or flustered. 

She noticed his determination to please those around him. 

She's come across times where the tiniest of smiles had laced his lips.

And quite honestly, those were her favorite times because of how rare they were.

The young master was nowhere near the average 14 year old. 

Even as she bustled around the kitchen, she still found it strange to address him as such. After all, she was almost a whole year younger than him.

Just barely a teenager and working as a maid in the famous Phantomhive Manor. Even younger at the age of 12 when she had first started.

The word 'maid' had a repulsive sound to the average, noble lady. But Y/N was thankful to be given the position after the horrible state she had been in when she arrived. 

A lowly orphan clad in a torn, mud covered dress covered in soot and ash. An injured leg from running through the forest to escape the thieves that had stolen from the orphanage she had called her home. The crude individuals had set the building ablaze and she watched what few friends she had choke and suffocate in the dark, thick smoke. 

On the Queen's Guard Dog's doorstep with red, watering eyes, matted hair, and a weak, trembling form.

An absolute mess.

But despite it all…. the young master took her in.

With a Butler clad in black by his side. 

The whole thing sounded frightening, and she had nightmares for months. But soon, comfort in knowing she was protected and had a place to call home again was a reason to stand strong and move on. 

She was welcomed with open arms and proved to be one of most level headed people in the manner, talented in many fields she didn't know herself capable. 

On top of every schedule the young master had, a worthy opponent in chess, decent in the kitchen, a fast learner in archery, and unbeknownst to her, the person Ciel preferred most to bring him his afternoon tea. 

And currently, that was what she was doing now.

Her steps were quiet as she made her way to her young master's office, cart in tow decorated with delicate silver utensils and expensive China. 

At last, she reached the door to the young master's study. She lay a fist against the door and knocked, and a muffled "Come in." could be heard shortly after.

She opened the door just enough to fit the cart through and closed it behind her once in the room, being mindful to not disturb the busy male as he talked business with his Butler. 

"I will send these out immediately, My Lord." Sebastian stated, tapping a stack of documents against a desk in order to even the top edges of them, " Don't forget you have your meeting with Mr. Thompson at 3. I will fetch for you when the time comes." 

"Very well," Ciel said lowly, folding his hands together, "You are dismissed." 

Sebastian bowed both towards Ciel and then to you. You curtsied in reply, keeping your head low out of pure respect, only raising it once Sebastian had finally left the room. 

"The other 3 could learn a few things from you." 

His voice rang in your ears. Smooth, mature, and slightly cold, causing shivers to run down your spine.

You turned around to see Ciel looking at you, lips turned into a rare half smile while his single blue iris stared back at you. The other covered by a silk black patch.

You took a step forward, pushing the cart that was in front of you as you began to prepare a cup of tea for your master.

"Do you mean Baldroy, Mey-rin, and Finnian, sir ?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes. I've been very tempted to insist you teach them manners and respect. Bard can't go one day without blowing up the kitchen even if all he's doing is boiling water, Finnian speaks out even when conversation is being held, and Mey-rin can't curtsy property or push that cart without tripping over her own two feet." 

You did your best to stifle a small laugh, "Yes, I'm aware of their shenanigans. But at least they get the job done. Especially with Sebastian constantly nagging at them."

Ciel hummed, "I suppose you're right. But they are still fools."

You chuckled, picking up the now filled cup of tea along with the saucer.

"It's Earl grey today, young master. Shipped here yesterday." 

"Hm…" he took the cup from you, his fingers lightly brushing yours. You could feel your cheeks heat up slightly, but tried to keep yourself calm, as any such behavior was highly improper.

But you were unaware of the blush that had dusted his cheeks as well. 

Even with such a slight touch, your skin had felt so soft. 

Being so close to him, he could smell your sweet scent. Vanilla, maybe mixed with hazelnut. It was divine and-

No. Stop. 

Such thoughts were entirely crude. He mustn't think like that. 

"Uhm...my lord?"

He blinked. And it was then that he realized he had been staring. Bloody-

"Are you alright ?"

His eye widened, "Oh ! Yes, m-my apologies. Just...lost in thought I suppose. I have quite a...uhm busy schedule today. Let's just say I'm not looking forward to it."

"Oh, I see." You looked behind you at the tea cart, specifically at the extra tray you had purposely brought in, covered by a silver lid.

You had made them just to be nice, not sure if he would even like them. But now, perhaps they could serve as a token to brighten his day a bit.

Another thing you knew was how much he hated meetings of business no matter how important they were. 

You turned to face him again.

"S-sir...i-if I may ?"

"Yes ?"

" I...well, it's not much but," you retreated back to the cart and picked up the sterling silver tray and set it on his desk, "Perhaps these will help." You hooked your fingers under the handle and lifted it.

Ciel's mouth dropped open slightly in shock. 

Simply displayed before him, was an assortment of cookies. 

They were pretty basic looking, but they smelled absolutely heavenly of chocolate, peanut butter, toasted sugar, and cinnamon. It clouded his senses, delectable, and so very sweet. 

He could've sworn ( though he would never admit it ) that his mouth was watering. 

You giggled at his expression, grabbing a tiny pair of serving tongs and put one of each cookie on a plate you had grabbed. Four sounded like a lot, but you had made them smaller on purpose, finding it easier to enjoy them when they took about one or two bites to consume. 

"I know Sebastian doesn't exactly like you eating sweets this early in the afternoon, but I think today can be an exception. " 

Ciel was dumbfounded, almost missing your previous statement. 

It was obvious, but he had to confirm.

"You...made these ?"

You nodded, "Yes. I did. Fresh out the oven this morning." 

"That's... highly impressive."

"Is it ?"

Ciel picked up one of the cookies. It felt warm against the skin on his fingertips."Well I know you had chores this morning, and you also helped with breakfast. So I suppose I'm just confused on how you found the time."

"I have my methods," you stated simply. 

Ciel smirked, his face imprinted with slight amusement as he brought one of the cookies closer to his lips, mouth opening slightly as he bit it in half. 

And immediately after, total bliss blossomed over his taste buds. It was soft, warm, with a slight bitterness so as to not make the dessert too sweet. He would have to guess it to be raw cacao powder or dark chocolate, but nonetheless. 

It was delicious. 

You watched him with a hopeful expression, watching his mouth move with every chew. 

Your heart was beating in your chest, and for the first time in a long time, you found that you couldn't read his expression which scared you quite a bit. 

Yet you were able to muster up enough courage to ask him the simple question that was burning on your tongue.

"W-what do you think m-my lord ?"

You knew you looked a fool. Standing there with fidgeting hands and sweaty palms. 

But the cool, crisp, clean voice that you had come to adore cleared that nervousness away.

"They're like nothing I've really ever tasted before in a sweet."

Your eyes widened, heat rushing to your face.

That made you perk up in both happiness and worry. but it seemed Ciel caught on to the flusteredness you felt taking over your nerves. 

He rose his hands up quickly, "W-which isn't a bad thing I assure you! Don't worry, please." He leaned forward, folding his hands across his desk, "They're actually quite good. I...like them very much."

The blush on your face deepened, "O-oh ! That's v-very good to hear. I'm happy you like them...m-my lord."

Ciel tilted his head, "Actually....I was going to ask you, if perhaps you could -"

*𝗕𝗢𝗢𝗢𝗢𝗢𝗠

All potential awkwardness and discussion was forgotten, and both you and Ciel's heads darted to the doorway.

Ciel stood up from his seat, rushing over to your side, "What the bloody hell was-"

"Y/N !!!!!" 

You could hear frantic footsteps clack from down the hall. The door to Ciel's office was flung open and you immediately recoiled and Ciel clicked his teeth once you both caught sight of Mey-Rin standing there, out of breath, covered head to toe in soot and ash. 

You were about to ask what was wrong, but Ciel beat you to it.

"Mey-rin what is the meaning of this ?!'

"M-my apologies young master !" She squeaked, "Bard...he ehmmmm...oh he blew up the kitchen again yes he did ! A-and I was fetching Y/N for her assistance…"

Ciel sighed, rubbing his temple, "She'll be there in a few minutes. Go and get a head start without her. Now."

Mey-rin bowed clumsily, her glasses nearly falling off her face, "Y-yes young master."

And then she was gone, but not before you could hear her trip and fall from down the hall with a loud yelp. 

Ciel turned to face you, "Told you they were fools."

You sweatdropped, "W-well it was good for the time it lasted. Bard hasn't blown up the kitchen in...I believe...3 days ?"

Ciel gave out a deeper sigh, finding his way back to his desk as you collected and put away the items on the tea cart. 

"I suppose I should get going," you said, wheeling the cart closer to Ciel's desk, "I'll leave this here for you in case you want more tea or sweets." You turned your gaze fully onto him, " Now, what were you trying to tell me before ?"

Ciel's dark blue iris widened, "Oh ! Yes, uhm, simply just...I was going to say that if you're okay with it, I w-would like you to bring me my tea more often. I enjoy your company very much...it's nice to not have some lunatic driving me crazy or having Sebastian constantly nagging at me. I suppose it's just a relief to be around someone...normal."

You blinked, shocked over Ciel's statements due to several things. 

He stuttered quite a bit, something he hardly ever does. And he also didn't come off demanding with it at all. He was actually considering your wants and that made your heart flutter with warmth. 

How could you say no ?

"I-I'd be happy to serve you, sir. It would be my pleasure." Your curtsied then turned around, keeping your head his way so he could see the smile on your face, "Sorry, but please excuse me. I've been given news I'm needed in the kitchen."

At this, Ciel's widened eyes softened as he watched you leave, but just as you were about to…

"Oh, and Y/N ?"

"Yes, my lord ?"

He gave you a knowing look, "When we're alone, please, call me Ciel."

You weren't fazed or shocked by his request, you thought it rude to be, so you merely waved and abided by your master's wishes.

"If that is what you wish...Ciel." 

And you left, leaving Ciel alone to finish his tea and the special little treat you made just for him.

After all, what's a good cup of tea without a little something extra to go with it especially if it can brighten someone's day ?

Which is something you definitely achieved.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Thank you all so much for reading !  
> Byeee ❤️


End file.
